


The Seven Step Plan

by Ink_stained_quills



Series: Modeling’s for the broke [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Background KyoYachi, Bokoaka, Fluff, Fukurodani - Freeform, Getting Together, Let me know if I missed any characters, M/M, Model AU, i love Shirofuku, managers, these keep getting longer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_stained_quills/pseuds/Ink_stained_quills
Summary: Akaashi’s has a crush on Bokuto for months - now, with the help of Shirofuku and Yachi, he’s going to do something about it. (Even if it means accidentally torturing the rest of Fukurodani agency in the process.)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), minor Kiyoko/Yachi
Series: Modeling’s for the broke [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568236
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	The Seven Step Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Dude... Shirofuku is all I’m saying! I love me some background character managers in my stories
> 
> Song: Makin’ Plans by a Miranda Lambert

Akaashi scribbles down another note in his leger, making a note in his head to discuss a matter with the other members of Fukurodani agency later. He closes it upon hearing excited hooting from outside his office.

He pokes his head out. “Bokuto-san?”

“Akaashi!” The golden eyed man scrambles over to him, waving a sheet of paper in his hands. “Guess what I found out!”

Akaashi gestures for him to continue. The paper is abruptly thrust under his nose (“I can’t read it this close to my face, Bokuto-san) and he sees that there’s an ad for Karasuno agency on it. Plastered across the front is a large image of an orange haired boy, leaping an insane height for his tiny frame. It’s an ad for volleyball sportswear, and Akaashi wonders why Bokuto’s showing him.

“I bet Yachi did this,” Bokuto hoots. “She’s an excellent artist - and Chibi-chan’s good at the jumping thing, huh?”

“You know them?” Akaashi raises an eyebrow.

Furious nods. “They were at a convention I went to - recognized me - I’ve got Hinata’s number!”

Akaashi thinks for a moment. Hinata’s becoming fairly well known, at least within the modeling community, and having a joint event with him would probably help.

“Karasuno, the flightless crows.” he murmurs. “Let’s see what you can do for Fukurodani.”

~~~

“He said sure!” crows Bokuto. “I’m doing it, right? Can I do it, Akaashi?”

“That was the plan, yes. Go ahead.”

The man grins, then hesitates. “Akaashi, are you okay?”

Akaashi’s head snaps up. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, you look exhausted!” Bokuto bites his lip. “Not that you look bad, but your posture and your face aren’t like normal.”

The younger man stands still for a moment, surprised. Though I shouldn’t be, Akaashi thinks. Bokuto had proven himself many times to be more observant than he let on.

“You’re right, Bokuto-san. I’ve been working a lot recently - I’ll try to cut back.”

“Awesome!” he cheers. “Your health is important to us, Akaashi!” Then, as if remembering something important, Bokuto dashed out of the room. “Gotta go!”

“... huh.” Akaashi stood in the center of the room, trying to ignore the slight flushing in his cheeks. Bokuto really was paying attention.

~~~

“Hey, hey, hey, Hinata!” 

“Bokuto-san!”

The two models high five, fist bump, then do a complicated looking spin move that has Yachi dodging out of the way.

“Guys!” she yells, laughing. “Look where you’re going!”

“Sorry, Yachi!” Hinata apologizes.

Bokuto echoes him. “Sorry Yaachan.” 

The young woman inclines her head slightly to Akaashi. “Kiyoko-senpai sends her respects. However, she’s working with the second years today, so she’s got her hands full.”

Akaashi remembers the rambunctious two second years that were main models, for Karasuno, recalling their crushes on the pretty manager. “I’d imagine so. Thank you - care to come in?”

The four walk into the agency, Hinata and Yachi exclaiming over the decor. “Yachi!” Akaashi hears Hinata whisper. “They’ve got owls everywhere!”

“Probably Bokuto-san’s idea, right?” she whispers back.

Bokuto clears his throat. “Actually -“

In an instant, Akaashi’s shooting him a death glare. “Don’t say it.”

Wisely getting the hint, Bokuto instead directs their attention to the craft table. Meanwhile Akaashi checks the cameras and lighting briefly, giving a nod to the camera people. “Alright - who wants to get started?”

The two models chorus: “We’re ready!” while Yachi clutches her clipboard and gives a sharp nod. They move into the room - 

“Gwaaaaah!?” Hinata cheers. “It’s a gym!”

“Yep.” Grinning, Akaashi pulls out a volleyball. “We’re going to advertise the T-80 ball, as well as Wooden Nickel shoes.”

“By playing?” Bokuto exclaims. 

Yachi fiddles with her clipboard, nervous. “I don’t know anything about volleyball, really.”

“We’ll show you!” Bokuto nods to Akaashi. “Set for me?”

“As always.” He tosses it to himself, setting in a clean arc to the spot Bokuto likes best as a first point, to display his talent - a foot above the net, giving him control to direct the ball with pinpoint accuracy. It slams into the court on the other side with a satisfying smack.

Hinata lets out a shriek. “That was awesome!”

Puffing up, Bokuto beams. “It was, wasn’t it?” He glances over at Akaashi. “Did you see that, Akaashi?”

“I certainly did, Bokuto-san. Excellent spike - now lets see if we can get that on camera.”

~~~

Hours later, the photographers deem the shoot a successful one (though they won’t truly know for sure until the pictures are refined, they look good) and the three men stop playing, Yachi having been pulled for a discussion with a Fukurodani manager.

Bokuto’s glowing with happiness, still buzzing from the high of a particularly good spike near the end of the shoot. His hair is slipping from the hours of exertion, muscles prominent under his shirt.

When he smooths his hair back (“It’s drooping and getting in my eyes, I’ve got enough gel to slick it back at least...” “Bokuto-san, you have normal hair?” “I do indeed, Hinata!”) Akaashi suddenly feels way too warm.

Backing out of the room, he bumps abruptly into Yachi and Shirofuku, Fukurodani’s manager. They’re having an in-depth gossip session about their two agencies, exchanging contact numbers, and (in Shirofuku’s case) teasing Yachi about her massive crush on Kiyoko.

“But her mole is so cute, you have no idea -“ Yachi shrieks, startled, then clutches her clipboard and flushes with embarrassment at the idea of being overheard. 

“It’s okay, Yachi,” Akaashi reassures her. “I won’t tell anyone. But, uh, could you - could you two help me with something?”

“Is Bokuto having a mood swing?” Shirofuku asks.

“Uh. No,” Akaashi tells her, staring down at his feet, “but it is about him. I. Uh.”

“Wait...” narrowing her eyes, Shirofuku slumps against the younger manager. “Has he figured it out, finally? Yachi, could it be they’re done being oblivious?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Akaashi looks at her, affronted as the two women begging to giggle. “I am a highly perceptive - oh, just tell me what to do!”

After the giggles die down, Shirofuku gives a sagely nod. “Alright. But you better buy me food after this, Akaashi. I know you accountant type people get paid the big bucks to monitor our accounts!”

“Fine.” he tells her.

She licks her lips, no doubt thinking of all the food she’s going to make Akaashi pay for. “Alright, here’s what we’re going to do...”

~~~

The next day, Akaashi shows up to work with a plastic bag in his hand. There is something inside. No one knows what it is except Akaashi and Shirofuku, but they aren’t telling (even when Bokuto tries to find out).

The rest of the agency is baffled, but figures it’s their own business.

~~~

The day after that, the pair come to work five minutes late. However, this detail is overlooked in the face of a more immediate problem.

Suzumeda (the other Fukurodani manager) sums it up in a single sentence: “The number of owl decorations has doubled overnight.”

“It appears so.” Akaashi comments.

Keeping her face blank, Shirofuku questions, “I wonder who could have done this?”

Bokuto, of course, is thrilled.

~~~

Day three sees random candy stashed everywhere - however, only the kinds that Bokuto likes. Suspicion is thrown onto the model, of course, but Akaashi steps in.

“I don’t think Bokuto-san would have done this.”

Akaashi’s word is law. The culprit is not found.

~~~

It’s the fourth day of the plan, and Fukurodani’s mental state is somewhere in between “Spider-Man dissolving in Iron Man’s arms” and “that one Brooklyn 999 episode where the cop used bad ukulele music and screaming to get a criminal’s confession”.

Owls have been let into the office.

They’re in cages, and everything’s clean, and work isn’t disturbed (until they need food, in which case the shrieking starts). But they’re still pretty distracting, even though the camera people get some good shots in.

Bokuto spends thirty minutes petting the owls for every twenty he works.

~~~

“Who’s doing this,” Konoha begs on the fifth day, “please, tell me.”

“It could be any of us!” Onaga groans, putting his head on his desk. “At least the owls are gone.”

“I liked the owls.” Bokuto sulks.

This time, all their modeling outfits for the next day are stolen. Due to unfortunate circumstances, the only remaining outfits are owl related (how this happened, nobody knows).

Several models, not just Bokuto, get into wearing the outfits, Komi and Sarukui doing a dance in front of the camera (the screen shaking from its wielder’s laughter). 

In the end, everyone gets into the silliness.

~~~

On day six, owl facts are taped all over the office. Electronic locks have somehow been reprogrammed to only let people in if they answer facts correctly. Not even the camera people have been spared.

Everywhere there is chaos.

~~~

Day seven is the final day in the plan. Washio’s crying in a corner before the day even begins, Konoha starts every day by praying for death (he’s joking, but it still worries the kind hearted Suzumeda), and Komi seems all to ready for what the next day could bring, taking pepper spray to work.

However, before Akaashi can announce his involvement in their suffering, Bokuto pulls him aside. “Bokuto-san?”

“Akaashi,” Bokuto’s mouth is twitching as if trying not to laugh, “why have you destroyed the minds of our coworkers without asking me to join you?”

Akaashi tried to play it off, saying “I don’t know what you mean. I have no clue who’s doing this -“

“Shirofuku’s helping too, right?” His golden eyes glimmer.

“I... forget how perceptive you are sometimes, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi sighs. “I was going to admit it today, anyways. This just brings things to a stop a bit quicker.”

“Why’d you do it, though?” Bokuto questions.

“I - it was a seven step plan. Yachi and Shirofuku helped me come up with it.”

“Well,” the model continues, “what’s the seventh step?”

Akaashi feels restless and calm all at the same time, energy coursing through his veins - but then, doesn’t it always feel like that when he’s around Bokuto? At first, he’d thought it was simply the other man’s energetic ways imprinting on him, but a few months ago he’d realized it was much more.

Taking a deep breath, Akaashi thinks about the courage of the plan, the luck from Yachi and the encouragement from Shirofuku. He summons up everything inside him, combining those months of feeling lonely even when Bokuto was right next to him, yet never wanting to be anywhere else.

“I love you!”

Bokuto stares at him for a long moment. “Say that again.”

“I -“ Rapidly losing courage, Akaashi takes a step back. “Um, I - love -“

Then he’s wrapped in strong arms, gel spiked hair prickling in his hands, as Bokuto hugs him, hard but careful, like Akaashi’s something he could break if he squeezes too hard.

“Oh thank god.”

“Bokuto-san, I believe I should be saying that. You scared me!”

“Sorry, I just -“ he pulls away, staring into Akaashi’s eyes. “I love you.”

Bubbles fizz up in his stomach, winding his hands through Bokuto’s hair as he gently kisses his forehead.

“Told you it’d work, Akaashi!” Shirofuku whoops. “You owe me dinner!”

The entire agency (well, probably not but it feels like all of them) is standing in the doorway. Konoha flashes them a thumbs up, Onaga grins, and Sarukui claps slowly. And though he knows his wallet will hate him for it, Akaashi just says: “All if you can come. My treat.”

Because when Bokuto pulls him closer to kiss him on the lips, he’s too damn happy to care about something like money.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: socially-acceptable-username
> 
> Feel free to hoot with me about Haikyuu!!
> 
> (If you listened to the song: how well do you TRULY know the back of your hand?)


End file.
